


Love and Loss (Prequel to Last Day)

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Infanticide (prenatal), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Elizabeth's memories of her last visit to Hannibal and his request of her. She also decides to "gain her angel wings" and prepare the way for Hannibal.





	Love and Loss (Prequel to Last Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831932) by [Rikerbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe). 



> This is kinda dark and it may invoke some pretty strong feelings..My apologies if this offends anyone, but I think it would be something that a person like Elizabeth might do.

Elizabeth prayed that what she was doing was right, both for her and for Hannibal. She prepared the wine like he requested and stoppered the bottle. Her mind wandered to the conversation that they had only yesterday and it felt like everything had slowed down to a crawl. She rested her hand on her swollen belly, aware of the child inside her that was hers and Hannibal's. "Little one, I'm so sorry that I wasn't the best mother to you. Your father is soon to die, and you will never know the truth about him or me. I only pray that you will forgive him...and me. He will never see you grow, and have your own life to lead. I'm so, so sorry." Elizabeth whispered, watching the rain trickle down the windowpane. Glancing back into the living room, she sighed softly and walked into the middle of the room. Her eyes searched the place, noting where everything had been placed for the investigators to find once the plan was set in motion. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes, reliving the conversation she had with her beloved Hannibal in his cell. Such a visit was a rarity, but due to the fact that it **was** Hannibal they allowed her to visit him in the cell rather than in the common area. Alana Bloom had argued against her visit, but Jack Crawford had approved it. Jack had told Alana that he wanted some dignity to Elizabeth and also to keep the media, especially Freddie Lounds from trying to snoop on their last time together before his execution the next day.

_The previous day_

"Hannibal, my darling...is there anything you require from the house?" She asked him, as they sat on the cot. "Only that you bring me a bottle of my favorite wine. That is all I require." Hannibal had said, watching her with sad eyes. He reached out and gently caressed her belly, feeling the child bump and move with his touch. How he regretted that he would never see this child of his grow up. Elizabeth's eyes were full of unshed tears and she tried to blink them back, but a few escaped and slipped silently down her cheek. Hannibal reached out and gently wiped them away, a slight smile on his lips. "Don't cry, Elizabeth. That hurts me more than what will be happening tomorrow. I have never wanted to see you cry, my darling." Elizabeth struggled to hold them back, but in the end the tears won out and she silently cried as he held her. He held her as she wept, struggling to hold back the few tears that he had. Hannibal had never wanted to hurt her, but somehow he always did manage to and Elizabeth never complained about it. After a few moments, she pulled back slightly and glanced into his eyes. She saw that he was afraid for her and their unborn child, that his legacy would return to haunt them after he was gone. Hannibal gently touched her cheek, amazed that this strong woman had remained at his side during their flight and the long trial. For her to be there day in and day out, having to hear the horrible things that he did and also with her being pregnant was something that he tried to talk her out of but she was unrelenting that she would attend the trial from start to finish. "How I wished that things had turned out better for you, and for us. I didn't want you to be in any danger, and yet I placed you in far greater danger than I ever thought I would." Hannibal whispered, as a trembling smile came to his lips. "I had hoped to be there when our child is born, somewhere far away from her. For you to be safe and to be loved like you so deserve to be. Alas, it seems that I wasn't the one that could do that for you. I've only caused you such deep pain, and I am truly sorry Elizabeth." 

"Hannibal..you've never caused me pain. I've done it to myself. I only found love and joy with you, not pain. You've been a joy to me..I love you and I always will, in Heaven or in Hell. My fate is tied to yours and it seems that it always has been." Elizabeth quietly said, resting her head on his shoulder. She heard his heartbeat and the quiet rhythm of his breathing, which calmed her. Jack had told her that she had all the time she needed to be with him that day, over the objections of Alana Bloom along with the State Prosecutor. The guards checked on them every two hours, and besides that they were being left alone. She had been checked for anything that could be used for him to escape, and she willing left her purse with the guard outside. Jack knew that time had finally ran out for Hannibal and in a way was glad. He had preferred a life sentence, but the State Prosecutor got the death sentence instead. Elizabeth had barely cried when the decision was read out, but her tears flowed down her face. There had been several members of the media that tried to get too close but several of the police kept them back at a safe distance from where she had been sitting. After Hannibal had been removed, she was escorted to a sealed waiting area to see him before they took him to Death Row. After seeing him there, and holding him for a few moments they had taken him from her as her tears began to flow down her face again. Elizabeth turned and saw Alana standing there with Jack. "You got what you wanted Agent Crawford, Dr Bloom. I hope you are satisfied with yourselves. Will Graham played both of you like the fools you are. May God have mercy on your souls!" She left them standing there and went back to the house that Hannibal had before his flight to Europe with her.

The visit had continued for most of the afternoon, as they tried to comfort each other from the horrible fate that loomed for Hannibal the next day. He gave her instructions on how to prepare the house for the realtor, since she wouldn't be needing it and what to do with everything else. His assets combined to give her a tidy amount to live on, along with their child. She and the baby wouldn't want for anything since he had saved back enough to give her at least six million to live on each year. They also talked about the child going to a private school in Europe, in order to protect him or her from the cruel taunts of the children they would be learning with. Elizabeth was aware of the passing of the hours and it weighed heavily on her heart and mind. Her beloved Hannibal would be killed by the state the very next afternoon and it saddened her. Hannibal fell silent for a while, just holding her and feeling her warmth. He finally spoke to her, softly. "My darling..I do not wish to give them the satisfaction of seeing me die by their hands. I want you to prepare the wine with something...special. To spare me the undignified public execution that they have planned. Can you do this for me?" Elizabeth nodded, her eyes locked with his and full of love. "Yes...it will be a fast acting poison, so you won't feel too much pain. I'll have the bottle prepared and delivered to you mere hours before they come to take you away." They kissed gently, Hannibal holding her close to him. Finally, they separated and she smiled softly. "Oh my love, my only love. Soon you'll have your wings and be able to fly free from this place." Elizabeth said quietly as Hannibal nodded. "I will be there, watching over you and our child until the day you achieve yours and we can fly away together." He replied, resting his hand on her stomach. They ended the visit an hour later, with her kissing him one final time. She left the prison and returned to the house to prepare the wine. After finishing it, she prepared her dinner and went to bed hoping that her plan wouldn't fail Hannibal or her.

_Present day_

Elizabeth hung up the phone after she called Jack about his request being ready. Jack informed her that she could bring the last request to the Prison Administrator and he would get it to Hannibal himself. She prepared a smaller bottle for herself and picked up the one for Hannibal and one of the glasses. Packing them up, she took them to the prison and gave them over to the Warden who examined the box and allowed it to be taken to Hannibal. Elizabeth gave the guard the letter to Hannibal and left, intending to finish what she had started at home. Once home, she put the call in to Jack's cell phone and hung up. Her hands were shaking slightly as she sat on the couch, the smaller bottle of the poisoned wine with the matching glass to Hannibal's sitting there in front of her. "I'm sorry, my child....but I can't live without your father. This is where I have failed both you and him. My love for him is greater than my love for life. We will be together with him, whither it be in Heaven or in the dark recesses of Hell. We will never be apart from each other ever again. Please forgive me for my faults, child." She reached out and took the stopper out of the bottle and poured a half full glass of the wine. The drug would kill her before Jack or anyone else could help her and she prayed that Hannibal would go as quickly as she would. Hannibal wouldn't be in any further pain from this world, nor would she. As she drank the wine, she heard the front door being kicked in and Jack's voice ringing out. "Find her before it's too late!" He thundered to the agents that poured into the house with him. Elizabeth felt the effects and smiled, before she collapsed onto the couch. Jack found her and tried to wake her, but it was evident that he was too late. Alana Bloom came into the room and stared at Elizabeth's body on the couch. "We need to inform Hannibal that she's dead." Alana just nodded, her eyes still on Elizabeth.  
They left once the Medical Examiner came and took Elizabeth out of the house, their destination was the prison to inform Hannibal about Elizabeth. What they didn't know was Hannibal would outwit them all, just as Elizabeth had done. There would be no justice for anyone that day.


End file.
